


Crepuscule

by HomicidalGage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Lance (Voltron), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Keith (Voltron), Modeling, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalGage/pseuds/HomicidalGage
Summary: Keith Kogane is a hot new model blowing up social media, and Latte boy Lance has fallen head over heels. He's not sure if he can get through Keith's walls but he can sure as hell try.





	1. Intro- Keith

**Author's Note:**

> The original name of this was going to be cheap tricks but I decided against it. Crepuscule-twilight Here, have a super short intro while I write chapter one

I stand gazing in the mirror, fingers fidgeting with my jacket. Everything perfect. No a single wrinkle, or speck of dust. Perfect. I run my hands up my pale neck, gingerly moving my hair into place.

“How like a model.” The voice sets a shock through my bones, but I quickly collect myself, turning to face the doorway. Standing there is my brother, a tall well built man with a kind heart. I internalize his comment, and make a small nod.

“There are certain expectations of me I feel I must live up to.” I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and grab a key off my desk, it chiming as it slides against my black cat keychain. My brother gives me a thoughtful look, eyes scanning my face. His expression is almost sad, surging me with the want to turn away.

“What have they done to you?” the whisper falls from his lips, and my next breath shakes. 

“They’ve only made the heavens envious, and the stars wish to shine brighter.” The voice does not sound like my own, but that of someone who’s sole purpose is to be used for sex appeal. What can I say? Work is work. I brush past my brother and head out. I have a session to get to, and a coffee to fuel myself with. Here’s to another day without motivation.


	2. question for my readers

do you guys actually want me to continue writing this?


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

so, this will eventually be updated, actually I'm rewriting it because I got better ideas. These better ideas- spawned from the instagram comic!!!! Yeah, I'm turning it into a comic on instagram. It's called x.crepuscule.klance.x

 

https://www.instagram.com/x.crepuscule.klance.x/

hope to see some of you there! Once nanowrimo is done I'll try to do the written version again


End file.
